Heretofore spoon type lures frequently have concave-convex surfaces normally lying in a first plane, having secured thereto an elongated barbed hook lying in a plane at right angles to the first plane.
Heretofore in fishing lures of this type one difficulty has been that the hook becomes disassembled from the lure body or misaligned therewith or broken off due to the limited anchorage of the hook with respect to the lure body.
Heretofore fishing lures have the problem of trapping weeds upon their barbed portions tending to abscure and abstruct the lure as an attraction to fish, requiring cleaning and removal from time to time of such weeds, or other vegetation.
Heretofore spoon type lures have been provided with ornamentation on one side thereof with the other side being shiny and light reflective, with the ornamentation thereon providing additional attraction to a fish. Often through continued use the design upon the lure body becomes damaged or scratched to the extent that the lure is ineffective for attracting fish.